Just A Little Advice
by once-a-glee-lover
Summary: Lucy gets a little advice from her future self on what to do about a certain guilt ridden soldier.


Just a Little Advice

Lucy paced the kitchen, frantically biting at her thumbnail, a nervous habit since childhood. The past 24 hours had been a complete blur since the arrival of their new guests. Although, were they really guests when they had technically lived here at one point in time? She, of course, was referring to her and Wyatt's future counterparts. Man her life had gone from chaotic to bizarre in just a few days.

She had done her best to avoid contact with either Future Lucy or Wyatt. After they had saved Rufus, she figured they would leave, but it seems their lifeboat had sustained some minor damage during their last mission, so they were stuck in the bunker for the time being.

"Stop thinking so much." Lucy heard a familiar voice call out from behind her. She turned to find her doppelganger smirking at her from the entryway.

Lucy blushed but didn't say anything.

"You think I don't know that you are avoiding me or should I say us?" Future Lucy said with a sigh as entered the kitchen area, referring to both herself and Future Wyatt. "You forget that I am you. I have been exactly where you are right now, felt exactly what you feel."

Lucy hadn't taken that into consideration. "I'm sorry, its still just a little bizarre for me." She said with a nervous laugh.

Future Lucy laughed as well, easing the tension that had built up in the room. "I get it. Its weird for me too. I mean I am basically reliving my own memories, only this time with a happier ending hopefully."

"Thank you for helping us to save Rufus by the way." Lucy said, not remembering if she had actually expressed her gratitude or not for saving their mutual friend.

Future Lucy sat down at the breakfast nook, across from where Lucy stood. "Wyatt…my Wyatt and I wanted him back just as badly, even more for Jiya than us."

"Is she okay? In the future, I mean." Lucy clarifies.

Her counterpart shrugged. "I guess. We don't see much of her anymore. She buries herself in her work and that's about it. She's the one who re-designed the lifeboat and taught Wyatt and I to pilot it."

Lucy nodded in understanding, sad for her friend, but hopeful that Jiya's life will turn around soon and hopefully she won't even remember a life without Rufus.

"Should you be telling me these things? Won't it mess up your timeline?" Lucy asks.

Future Lucy shrugs. "A little bit of minor information won't hurt, just don't push it." Truthfully, she was afraid of what might change, even if she didn't reveal much, but this could also help lift some of her present self's burden and put her and Wyatt on the right track again.

"Can I ask you a few questions then? I will try to make them brief and I won't ask for anything that would jeopardize you or your Wyatt." Lucy promises.

Future Lucy nods and gives her the go ahead, already prepared for this conversation.

"Are you the one who gave Flynn the journal? The one who set this whole thing in motion? I know he said that I was only about 5 years older than I am now and that would seem to be right around your time." Lucy questioned, although she could have guessed the answer considering Flynn's reaction to Future Lucy and Wyatt's arrival. Out of all of them, he was the least suspicious or surprised.

"I think you know the answer to that, but just for the record, yes I am." Future Lucy answered. "And now I am guessing you know why."

"Rufus?" She asked and received a nod in return. "He is a big part of it anyways."

"Does Flynn get his family back? Do we get Amy back or our mother?" Lucy began to ramble as she normally did when she got excited.

"Calm down." Future Lucy laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything about Flynn, that's not my story to tell and I don't want to mess anything up for him. Lets just say he is happy and leave it at that. As for Amy, we are close to a break through, but still working on that, and as for our mother, she is still dead."

Lucy frowned but then got an intent look in her eyes as she looked at Future Lucy's ring finger. There was a definite tan line where a ring should be.

"You're wondering about Wyatt and I or you and Wyatt?"

Lucy nodded, not able to hide her curiosity any longer. 24 hours ago, Wyatt had confessed that he loved her.

Future Lucy sighed, this is where things got tricky. She couldn't, wouldn't risk her or Wyatt's future together, not now that things were beginning to settle down in their lives.

"I'm guessing that you can tell by the way we act around each other that we are together." Future Lucy said.

Lucy nodded. "It was obvious right from the time you landed. You revolve around each other." She chuckled as her future self blushed red. "I guess what I am asking is how we get there? I mean right now I am so torn about him. I know I love him, that I am certain, but its like my heart is afraid to let him back in."

Future Lucy nodded in understanding, remembering all to well the feeling of being pulled in 2 different directions. "Well I can't say exactly how you get back together, but I will say that it happens over a series of moments. Your…our heart learns slowly but surely to trust him again."

Lucy bit her lip, taking it all in just as the other Lucy continued. "I'll give you some advice. He's going to be going through a lot of emotional turmoil over the next several months. Be there for him, and better yet, let him be there for you. Tell each other the truth always, no matter how much it hurts. Trust your heart, when it feels like its ready to let him back in, you'll know."

Lucy nodded. It sounded like a long road, but maybe that's just what they needed and hopefully they would come out of it just as strong as their future selves.

"And hey, let him grovel a little, but not too much. He is already feeling extremely guilty, but he also did a number on your heart so he deserves a little built of a guilt trip."

Lucy laughed a little at that. She already knew some groveling would be needed, though she may go a little easier on him than previously planned.

"Thank you for your help, both with Rufus and just now." Lucy gave her future self a thankful smile.

"I would hug you, but I feel like that would be strange." Future Lucy laughed. She patted her present self's hand instead before standing. "Well I am going to get back to my guy." She said with a wink. "Why don't you go find yours, you will probably find him in his bedroom, brooding as per usual."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing some things never change."

Future Lucy just smirked at her with a twinkle in her eye. "And we wouldn't change it for the world."


End file.
